Dreaming
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: Cute A sequel to 'Under the Stars'. The two teenagers wake up....


Dreaming

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Videl felt a warmth on her back, and her mattress seemed to be rather…small and oddly shaped. Yet somehow she felt more content right where she was than usually when it came to sleeping.

She snuggled in a little more, feeling the arms around her waist tighten. She knew they were there, but it didn't quite settle into her brain yet. The fact that she didn't have a blanket stood out in her mind a little though, but she didn't really care, seeing how comfortable she was at the moment.

The birds outside her window seemed an awful lot closer than they usually did too… Videl decided that that was enough of a reason to open her eyes and when she did, she just shrugged.

"Mus' be a dreamin'…" She said sleepily, her mind not yet with her entirely. She looked around, yawning into her hand, not thinking anything of it. She also wasn't taking into account that one usually doesn't 'yawn' in their dreams, but seeing as how she wasn't much of a morning person…

She was still lying on top of the sleeping Gohan. _If this is a dream…_ Her mind thought, _Then I can do this!_ She leaned down and lightly touched her lips to Gohan's. She laid entirely on top of him again, keeping her lips on top of his. It didn't really surprise her that Gohan started to answer back to her kisses, seeing as how he always did in her dreams. When they parted the boy began to open his eyes, they widened when they saw Videl on top of him, and then he started to squint at her.

"Is this a dream?" He asked hoarsely. His eyes began blinking more and more, trying to shake himself from his reverie. Videl nodded sleepily.

"Yup, yup…" She lowered her head into his neck whispering, "Mine…" Now, Gohan was perfectly fine with all of this, and was ready to go back to sleep when a thought entered his mind.

__

I'm a morning person… when I wake up, I wake up, and my dreams never have Videl falling asleep on me…but they usually have plenty of kissing… He didn't try to chase his 'bad thoughts' away, admitting to himself a while ago, that he _did_ like them. No use lying to himself, right?

When his thoughts finally reached him, and he finally really understood that Videl kissing him a few moments ago was real, he was stuck wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

__

Okay Gohan, think rationally… Videl is on top of you, and was kissing you a few minutes ago… Videl tightened her arms around his neck a little and started to mumble incoherently. _That felt nice…and that really isn't the type of thing I should be thinking about at the moment…_

"Kiss me again, Gohan…" Videl whispered lightly. Gohan stiffened, making Videl frown lightly, her comfy bed getting all stiff on her all of a sudden. _Think beyond kissing Videl, think beyond kissing Videl, think be-oh screw this!_ He turned his head lightly and touched his lips to hers. Videl returned the kiss happily, but after a few moments she started to feel a soft tightening in her chest, like she was running out of air.

A thought occurred to her, _How can I be losing my breath in my dream? Unless…_ hesitantly she opened her eyes.

She seemed to _finally_ wake up. And she did the first thing that came to her mind which was… scream.

"OH MY KAMI! OH MY KAMI! OH MY KAMI!" She got off of Gohan quickly and ran to the other side of the roof, still going along with her 'OH MY KAMI!' mantra. Gohan flinched at the volume of it. After she calmed down, meaning she stopped screaming she walked straight back to Gohan, and slapped him as hard as she could.

"OW! What the _hell_ was that for?" He asked, touching his cheek and wincing at the sting he got from it.

"For not stopping me!"

"From doing what?!"

"MAKING A FOOL OF MYSELF!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"YOU KISSED ME!"  
"I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT!" She calmed her tone, but glared at him more harshly.

"And where do you get off _kissing_ me?"

"You asked me to!"

"In my dream!"  
"Well, if you're dreaming about it…!" She glared at him even harsher than before.

"Maybe it was some weird dream that had to have you kiss me to save the world or something, gah, talk about your large egos!"

"What were dreaming about? _Sleeping Beauty?"_ She yelled more things at him that I won't put into here because they aren't very 'nice', but then Gohan suddenly remembered EXACTLY what Videl said.

"If I remember _correctly_ Videl, you said 'Kiss me **again,** Gohan' - which means…" He trailed off and smirked at her. She just glared back at him.

"You are a bastard."

"You're a bitch."

"You're being annoying."

"And vice-versa."

"I want to do something to you."

"Really? What?" Before he, even with his fast reflexes, knew what was going on, Videl stepped onto her tippy-toes (1) and pressed her lips to Gohan's.

They parted a few seconds later and Videl started to run down the steps.

"See ya later Gohan!" He nodded at her dumbly and waved.

"Bye Videl…" After a few moments he figured he'd better go fly home and then come back to school real quick, at least that way he would have a good breakfast and some clean clothes.

He couldn't stop the smile that slid onto his face when he thought about their 'Morning episode', nor did he try to stop it.

__

It's gonna be an interesting day. He thought to himself lightly, flying home.

-

A/N: Got bored and decided to do a sequel, what do you think?

(1) - Couldn't resist ^.^


End file.
